Fire Ball Projection
The power to create and launch balls of fire. Sub-power of Fire Attacks. Variation of Elemental Ball Projection and Energy Ball Projection. Also Called * Fireball Creation/Generation/Summoning Capabilities The user can create fireballs of different sizes and throw them, causing the targets to burst into flames. Applications * Concussive Force * Fire Generation * With practice, the user can have the balls orbit around them forming a defense barrier. Variations * Blue Fire Ball Projection * Dark Fire Ball Projection * Hell-Fire Ball Projection * Holy Fire Ball Projection Associations * Electric-Fire Ball Projection * Elemental Ball Projection * Energy Ball Projection * Explosive Fire Manipulation * Fire Attacks * Fire Breath * Fire Generation * Fire Manipulation * Heat Ball Projection * Ice-Fire Ball Projection Limitations * Ability is nullified in locations that fire cannot exist (vacuum, underwater, etc.). Known Users Known Objects * Dragon's Fury (Team Fortress 2) * Fireproof Secret Diary (Team Fortress 2) * Spellbook Magazine (Team Fortress 2) * Fancy Spellbook (Team Fortress 2) * Husk Fireball Launcher (Killing Floor Series) *Starfire Amber Gem (Tenko and the Guardians of the Magic) Gallery File:FB88.png|Ozai (Avatar: The Last Airbender) creates a firebomb. File:Kirisaki_Kyoko_Heat.jpg|Kyoko Kirisaki (Black Cat) using her Heat ability to spit out an explosive fireball. File:Willow_fire.png|Dark Willow (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) produces a fireball. File:Triad_Cole_2.png|A member of The Triad (Charmed) creates a fireball. File:636px-Fireball_Demon.jpg|Ciril (Charmed) generating a fireball. 6x15_JinnyFireballs.gif|Jinny (Charmed) Danny_phantom_ghost_flame.jpg|Danny Phantom (Danny Phantom) creates two ectoplasmic fire balls. File:Vegeta_Ki_Fireball.png|Vegeta (Dragon Ball) can convert his ki into fire and project in the form of his Shine Shot. File:Evil_Cole_Fireball.png|Cole (Infamous) throwing giant fireballs with his pyrokinesis. File:Natsuru_Senou_DA_ID_by_Defcon_yay.jpg|Natsuru (Kampfer) using Zauber magic. File:Fire_Mario_Fireball.png|Mario (Mario series) is well known for projecting fireballs whenever he possesses the Fire Flower. File:Obito's_Great_Fireball_Technique.png|Obito Uchiha (Naruto) using Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique to breath a giant roaring ball of flames, capable of burning through an earthen wall. File:320px-Grandfire_Ball.PNG|Itachi Uchiha (Naruto) using the Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique, creating a roaring ball of flames. File:Fire_Release_Great_Dragon_Fire_Tehnique.png|Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto) using the Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire Technique, creating gigantic fireballs in the shape of dragon heads capable of changing the weather in the clouds. File:Blaze_Release_Yasaka_no_Magatama.png|Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto) using Blaze Release: Yasaka no Magatama to fire off very destructive black fireballs. File:Fire_Release_Flame_Bullet.png|Jiraiya (Naruto) using Fire Release: Flame Bullet to launch an oil-empowered fireball. Dai_Enkai_Entei.png|Portage D. Ace (One Piece) using his ultimate technique, Dai Enkai: Entei, to create a gigantic fireball. File:Red-Eyes_B._Dragon_Using_Black_Fire_Bullet.png|Red-Eyes Black Dragon (Yu-Gi-Oh!) breathing out the Black Fire Bullet, an explosive fireball. File:Jonouchi_using_Fireball.png|Katsuya Jonouchi (Yu-Gi-Oh!) using the illegal magic card, Fireball, to drop a fireball onto Yugi's life points. Hifuki no Kodzuchi.gif|Love (Bleach) using Hifuki no Koduchi. Tobiume.gif|Momo (Bleach) tosses a fireball to stop a Cero. Bravenwolf.PNG|Bravenwolf Tenkai Firestorm (Tenkai Knights) forming a giant fireball to attack. Robin Arcfire Wii U.jpg|Robin (Super Smash Bros. Wii U) using Arcfire to cast a fireball. BlazeDecal.png|Blaze the Cat (Sonic the Hedgehog) Sonic_Lost_World_-_Zavok.png|Zavok (Sonic the Hedgehog) Shoutmon.jpg|Shoutmon (Digimon) Foreverfireballs.gif|Flame Princess (Adventure Time) launch a barrage of fireballs. Nature ÄRM Antares.png|Using his Nature ÄRM called Antares allows Halloween (Marchen Awakens Romance) to generate great balls of fire and hurl them at the enemy. Nature ÄRM Flame Ball.GIF|Leno (Marchen Awakens Romance) activates his Nature ÄRM, Flame Ball. Snow Dies.gif|Guardian ÄRM, Phoenix (Marchen Awakens Romance) can shoot powerful balls of fire from its mouth creating a fiery explosion. Fireballs.jpg|Boboiboy Fire (Boboiboy) Tengu Fireballs.jpg|Randy Cunningham (Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja) about to unleash the Tengu fireball. Kavaxas Fireball.gif|Kavaxas (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012) projecting balls of green flame. Burnmandala.gif|Sailor Mars (Sailor Moon) using Burning Mandala creating 8 balls of fire around her, which she then directs at her enemy which upon impact explode and cause great damage on impact Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Projection Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Fire-Based Abilities Category:Common Powers Category:Ball Powers Category:Galleries Category:Elemental Manipulation